Feeling Blue
by Springtae-sama
Summary: story 1 preview: sebelumnya, Hari Jum'at petang merupakan suatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Jungkook. namun kini, hari Jum'atnya yang dahulu takkan kembali. sebuah kumpulan oneshoot, twoshoot, dan songfiction dengan pair BTS VKook. (!) Genderswitch Area.


_A BTS Fanfiction._  
 _Written By_ _ **Springtaesama**_ _._

Suatu cerita fiktif yang berdasar pada cerita kehidupan sekitar dan imajinasi. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan.

 _ **Keterangan : italic merupakan flashback.**_

 **Hope You Enjoy The Story!**  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para karyawan pada umumnya. Terutama bagi yang telah berkeluarga. Ketika hari mulai petang, seluruh karyawan berlomba-lomba untuk membereskan pekerjaannya hingga tuntas, dan bergegas untuk pulang, menyambut _weekend._

Dan tidak terkecuali dengan Jungkook.

Ketika hari memasuki petang, seluruh pekerjaannya mulai ia lepas. Membereskan meja kerjanya yang cukup berantakan, menata ulang mejanya dan seluruh berkas yang berserakan di ruang kantornya. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Namun kegiatan terhenti ketika netranya menangkap figura yang setia terpajang diatas meja kerjanya yang berisikan pasangan suami-istri dan kedua anaknya. Ya, foto keluarga kecilnya.

Tangannya meraih figura tersebut, menatap dengan lembut foto didalamnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya berlinang dan mulai menatap sedih pada figura tersebut. Ia mengusap foto tersebut, tepat pada gambar mendiang suaminya. Linangan air matanya mulai berjatuhan keatas figura tersebut, kemudian memeluk figura itu.

Kemudian, ingatannya kembali melayang pada rutinitas hari jum'atnya dahulu.

.  
.

 _Jungkook terlihat sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung kantornya menuju lapangan parkir yang tepat berada di depan gedung kantornya. Netranya menatapi satu-persatu kendaraan yang terparkir dengan rapih disana. Mencari kendaraan milik suaminya, hingga tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya, membuatnya panik. Jungkook sontak menoleh dan mendapati suaminya-lah yang menepuk bahunya. Wajah tampannya terlihat tersenyum dengan khasnya. Ya, senyum kotak yang selalu di rindukannya._

 _"Kau mengagetkanku, Tae." ujar Jungkook dengan ekspresinya yang berganti menjadi lega. Taehyung, suami dari Jungkook terkekeh seraya merangkul mesra sang istri, kemudian mencuri kecupan di dahi istrinya._

 _"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi aku harus melakukannya, karena dirimu terlalu fokus berjalan hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku di depan lobby kantormu tadi. Kamu tidak memberitahukan kepulanganku pada anak-anak, kan?" Balasnya. Mendengarnya, Jungkook hanya tersenyum._

 _"Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk segera menemuimu, pulang bersama, dan segera menemui beruang-beruang kecilku dirumah, sayang. Maafkan aku~ dan tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahukan mereka mengenai kepulanganmu." Ujarnya dengan manja. Membuat sang suami mengecup pucuk hidungnya dengan gemas._

 _"Baiklah. Kita harus bergegas, agar para beruang kecil tidak menunggu lama dan aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka" Ujar Taehyung seraya membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jungkook. Dan memalui perjalanan menuju rumah mereka dengan saling bercerita kegiatan mereka selama seminggu berpisah._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _"Momma pulang~" Ujar Jungkook dari depan pintu setengah berteriak, seraya meletakkan sepatu kerjanya ke dalam rak sepatu. Wajah lelahnya tersenyum ketika mendengar derap langkah terburu-buru dari taman belakang rumahnya._

 _"MOMMA~~" seru Taejung dan Taera. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh ramping Jungkook sedikit terhuyung ketika menerima tubrukan dari kedua anaknya yang kini berebut untuk memeluk kaki Jungkook. Lalu Keduanya membimbing Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melepaskan pegangan mereka dari rok yang dikenakan oleh Jungkook._

 _"Momma, mengapa gelas kopi Poppa ada pada Momma? apa Poppa pulang?" Tanya si bungsu, Taera dengan nada antusiasnya_

 _"Apa Poppa pulang dengan mobil Hyundai-nya?" Tanya Taejung, si sulung yang menyukai berbagai jenis kendaraan, walau umurnya baru 7 tahun. Dan semua pertanyaan yang dilantarkan oleh kedua buah hatinya, terjawab dengan pintu rumah yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Taehyung yang mulai melangkah masuk rumah._

 _"Poppa pulang~ ada yang rindu?" Ujarnya dengan tangan terbuka, menanti serangan pelukan dari beruang-beruang kecilnya, yang tentunya langsung di dapatkan saat itu juga. Jungkook hanya menatapi ketiganya dengan senyum manis, dan mendengarkan celotehan kedua beruang kecilnya yang merencanakan acara jalan-jalan dengan Poppa mereka besok hari._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Taehyung memasuki kamarnya dan Jungkook, dan mendapati istrinya tengah menyisir rambutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu sang istri. Sedangkan Jungkook yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut, hanya dapat mengelus tangan suaminya yang merengkuh pinggangnya dengan erat. Jungkook dapat melihat Gurat lelah diwajah suaminya, yang tidak sedikitpun melunturkan ketampanan dari suaminya tersebut._

 _"Poppa tidak lelah? Ingin mandi air hangat? Aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Tanya Jungkook dengan lembut seraya membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat suaminya dengan jelas, merekam segala lekuk dan pahatan wajah tampannya, mengaguminya. Mendengar sapaan yang biasa digunakan Jungkook hanya didepan anak-anaknya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh._

 _"Momma, dengar. Lelahku telah terbayar, dengan keberadaanku dirumah kita, bertemu, memeluk dan bermain dengan dua beruang kecil kita, dan dapat tidur dengan dirimu disampingku, didalam rengkuhanku sepanjang malam..." jelas Taehyung. "Dan ya, aku ingin berendam air hangat sebentar, lalu aku akan menghabiskan waktu yang kupunya untuk melepaskan rinduku padamu" lanjutnya dengan kerlingan yang sedikit 'nakal' di wajah tampannya. Membuat sang istri terkekeh malu, menepuk bahunya main-main dan mendorong sang suami menuju kamar mandi. Selepasnya, pasangan tersebut melakukan 'ritual' mereka untuk melepas rindu yang menyesakkan keduanya._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Seusai kegiatan 'ritual' mereka, keduanya saling merengkuh. Jungkook menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang sang suami, memainkan jarinya diatas dada telanjang suaminya. Sedang sang suami, mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut, sesekali mencuri kecupan di dahi sang istri._

 _"Tae Oppa, tidak bisakah dirimu menetap saja di Busan? Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu pulang-pergi Seoul-Busan setiap minggunya. Beruang kecil kita juga menginginkan Poppanya untuk selalu tinggal bersama. Tidak bisakah dirimu berpindah ke perusahaan cabang Busan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan menatap suaminya penuh harap. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut dan merengkuhnya lebih erat._

 _"Maafkan aku, Bunny. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu 24/7 untuk merawat kedua beruang kecil kita. Aku belum bisa untuk pindah ke cabang Busan, Appa masih membutuhkan bantuanku di kantor pusat. Setelah selesai, aku akan selalu ada untuk ketiga malaikatku dirumah. Menikmati sarapan dan makan malam bersama, berekreasi layaknya keluarga pada umumnya, Membantu kedua anak kita untuk memahami pelajarannya, dan tentunya... tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan anak kita seperti ini lagi, Bunny. Kumohon, bersabar sedikit lagi, ya?" Ujar Taehyung dengan lembut seraya mengelus wajah sang istri yang menatapnya khawatir, kemudian mengecup bibir sewarna cherry itu dengan lembut._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Tae..."_  
 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu, Kookie..."_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Jungkook-ah, Ayo pulang" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tentang Taehyung. Dengan terburu-buru ia menghapus air matanya. Tak ingin membuat seseorang yang menyapanya tersebut khawatir.

"Ah, sebentar lagi, Namjoon Oppa. Aku masih berberes" balas Jungkook, sedangkan Namjoon, atasan sekaligus kakak iparnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kookie? Wajahmu pucat dan matamu sembab" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Tidak apa, Oppa. Aku... hanya teringat Taehyungie. Aku merindukannya..." jawab Jungkook dengan suara lirih. Membuat Namjoon membawa Jungkook kedalam rengkuhannya, dan mengusap bahu wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Kookie, Tae pasti juga sangat merindukanmu saat ini. Tapi ingatlah, kau tidak sendiri. Ingatlah bahwa dirimu memiliki kedua anakmu, kau harus menjadi kuat dihadapan mereka. Dan jangan lupa, dirimu memilikiku dan Jinseok, untuk menjadi sandaranmu ketika dirimu jatuh. Tae telah menitipkan ketiga malaikatnya padaku. Kalian bertiga adalah tanggung jawabku mulai saat ini. Jangan berlarut, okay?" Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, dan membiarkan Namjoon menuntunnya menuju mobilnya dan pulang.  
Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jungkook hanya menatap keluar jendela, seolah memandangi pemandangan Kota Busan di malam hari, tidak menghiraukan sang kakak ipar dan istrinya yang sedang berbincang dan mencoba memancing Jungkook untuk ikut kedalamnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, mengingat Taehyung.

.  
.

 **"Dan sejak hari dimana dirimu pergi dari keseharianku, dari dunia ini, Hari Jum'at ku, Jum'at kita, tidak akan sama lagi..."**  
 **-Jeon Jungkook**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **The End**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Hey Guys!**  
 **Perkenalkan, Aku Springtaesama!**  
 **So, this is my first Fanfiction yang akhirnya aku post!**

 **Mungkin agak aneh karna akun ini udh lama dan aku nge-publish baru-baru ini aja, dengan segenap keberanian dan kenekatan yang ada/? Dan akhirnya FF ini aku post.**

 **Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya buat yang telah membaca FF ku yang super berantakan ini. Semoga readers-nim semuanya menyukai tulisan ini.**

 **Love,**  
 _ **Springtaesama**_


End file.
